Hope of Time
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Chrono regrets taking so much time away from Rosette and desires to restore the life he took away from her. Will a former friend be able to give back Rosette's missing time and what will happen to Chrono's and Rosette's relationship if it works?


A gentle breeze flew over the Magdalene Order as the dawn of a new day arose greeting the wiry warriors who strive to defeat the likes of Aion and his evil. For the time being it seemed the plans for a new Judgment Day have been dashed with the efforts of Rosette and Chrono, though they came at an unforgiving price, the increasing loss of Rosette's life span. The young man had awoken long before anyone else and gazed up at the window leading to Rosette's room. His face was consumed with anguish over the choices he had to make and those emotions were fueled only by the despair of knowing her time in this world was quickly coming to an end. The sinner Chrono was torn over his decision to have to utilize his contractor again to battle his former comrade in order to protect her. Tears started to stream down his face as he thought to himself, 'It's ironic how my desires translate into reality. Protect her? In truth I'm no better than Aion…. I've been making her suffer the most this entire time. If only there was a way to restore to her the time I've taken…..' Immediately after considering the possibility Chrono remembered something. The expression shifted from one of pure torment to one of determination as he once again thought, 'Seems I'll have to pay _her _a visit'.

From the shadows that overlooked the campus that the Order resided on, a young woman suddenly appeared gazing out in observation of the complex. With the unknown individuals appearance the once calm atmosphere became dark and heavy. Just as Chrono was going to make his way back inside to check on Rosette he felt as though he was being watched. His eyes scanned the area but there didn't seem to be a soul in sight. The young man scratched his cheek in confusion and then spun around to the darker side of the campus spotting an outline of a figure standing there. 'Who's that?' Not even a few moments had pasted before Chrono got an idea on what he was dealing with. 'That stranger isn't of the order… rather they aren't a part of this world at all. That's a devil… no not just any devil... that aura belongs to a Sinner!"

Without any hesitation Chrono ran to intercept the intruder before anyone inside the Order was harmed. Scenarios played out in his mind as he contemplated what the unidentified devil was doing so close to the Order. Moments later Chrono arrived at the top of the lookout point, scanning for the intruder and once again couldn't spot her. "Looking for me?" The innocent sounding of the young woman's voice broke the silence in turn startling Chrono. The young man spun around and glared up into a tree which the devil woman was staying. "Come down here and explain yourself." Despite his containers form, the young devil still had a temper about him. A small laugh escaped her throat as she gracefully landed on the grassy plain below. If someone took a quick glance at her, she could pass for an everyday school girl but that was the purpose of devil disguises. As far as dress was concerned, she was wearing a white long sleeved collar shirt, a brown button down vest and skirt. Pointed ears poked out from her long blood red hair and her ruby red eyes locked onto anyone who laid eyes on her. Such a trait was the only real indicator that she wasn't human. "Don't make me ask again…. Why are you here? Did Aion send you?"

The young woman let out a small sigh as she heard Chrono's fierce tone. The amusement didn't shift from her features for even a second as she glanced back at the young man. "I had a hunch you would be in the need of my services, Sinner Chrono. As for Aion, I haven't seen him as of late, though I did hear that the two of you had met on the battlefield not to long ago." The expression on Chrono's face told the whole story. He was utterly confused by what she was saying. Lightly the young woman shook her head and once again spoke, "You don't recognize me, do you? Guess you wouldn't… then allow me to jog your memory. My name is Hotaru Michiyo."

After she uttered the last syllable shock sprang forth from Chrono's eyes, "Hotaru? Is it really you? You don't look anything like I remember." The woman that stood before him diverged from the woman he had in his memory. The Hotaru he had remembered had beautiful black hair and kind eyes. Chrono remembered how in the olden days, he would sit outside and gaze out into the sunset along with Hotaru and Aion, simply enjoying each other's company. Of course those days were long since over and each of them went down their own paths for the future. Slowly the young woman leaned back against the tree letting out yet another breath. "This red hair is a symbol of my sins, Chrono. My hair has been strained with the blood of those I've taken the precious time on Earth from. Many devil worshipers have requested my assistance in eliminating their enemies and I have done so without fail. Inside my dwelling is a stock house of spiritual energy that I've collected and I've become its guardian. To atone for my sins, I've been transferring that power to those who are in desperate need of that precious time. Hence the reason I think you've been debating on visiting me, am I right?"

Chrono's expression was one of sadness as he was told of the horrible deeds Hotaru had committed since their separation. He took knew the depths of anguish one must endure after taking the lives of so many as he too had done in the past. Of course Chrono also knew that Hotaru wasn't a merciless devil either. Both of them believed in the possibility of building relationships with humans. "Was it Aion's influence that forced you down that path, Hotaru?" There was also no doubt that Hotaru cared very deeply for the Sinner Leader, even when things were peaceful and plans weren't even considered. Once again the young woman shifted her glance toward Chrono, "Truly I didn't expect things to be this bad. I was only acting in ways that I thought would improve his well-being. After Aion tore off his horns, I was scared I'd lose him…. I only wanted to….to…. help."

Tears slide down Hotaru's face and sympathy appeared on Chrono's as he approached his childhood friend. Carefully he placed a hand on her shoulder, a gesture that told her everything would be alright. A rather relieved expression appeared on her features as she turned to leave. "Wait… Hotaru… I…" Her eyebrow rose slightly and then turned back to see the desperation that now crept onto Chrono's face. "I have little right to ask for your assistance, but would you help Rosette?"

For a moment the young woman thought about how to go about the situation. Having a human travel in territory that was infamous for hiding devils was rather tricky indeed not to mention dangerous. "You may have very few devil allies left, but you still have me. I can see how much you care about that girl and I will assist you in your endeavors. However Chrono, you must make hard choices in order for it to work successfully. Transferring spiritual energy is a complicated science and multiple attempts will lead to death. Rosette can't live off this technique alone. Decide for yourself what path you want to take in the end and when you have decided, come find me." With those words said she vanished in a swirl of black energy.

Chrono was left alone to ponder if this was indeed the right thing to do. He loved Rosette more than life itself and he couldn't bear the thought of being parted from her. Deep in his heart he wanted to move forward and become more than just a friend to Rosette. The ultimate goal was to be her lover and partner for the rest of her days. The young man reached his hands up to where his horns would have protruded from and looked rather thoughtful again. 'Without them…. Can I make the sacrifice and break the contract in order to insure a long life for Rosette? No, I can't decide this alone….there are others who this decision will impact as well. I must consult her before I even consider future events.' With his mind made up the sinner returned to the complex in hope that Rosette would agree to his plan. After all it was all for her happiness and that was all Chrono really desired.

**To be continued….**

**A/N: There you have it, the start of my second Chrono Crusade fanfic. Many wanted me to further the relationship between Chrono and Rosette in my last one shot, so this is the attempt to do so. The question becomes, will Rosette be willing to go to such lengths and what will become of Chrono? Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


End file.
